


Tiny Flickering Embers

by MsKailyM



Series: Blazing Trails Series [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Babies, Ecto-dick, F/F, F/M, Hetero Love, Homo Love, M/M, Monster/Human Relationships, Multi, Pregnancy, Reader Insert, Reader Is Not Frisk, Sexy Times, Smut, explicit content, frisk is mute, reader is female, single mom, some violence, spoilers for the game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6370498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsKailyM/pseuds/MsKailyM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A graduate with Honors, engaged to be married, and a job that you love. Life seems perfect until one day you discovered a small surprise that changed everything. When you move into an apartment near some monsters, life becomes even more hectic as the hijinx ensue. Who knew that a short, pun-loving skeleton, and a skelly who loved pasta, could bring so much crazy into your world?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Putting Out a Fire, Striking a Match

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :) This is my first Undertale fic, and my first Reader-Insert. I hope you all enjoy it. (But it is not my first ever fic.)

You had just gotten home from the doctor's office after nearly vomiting your stomach into the toilet. Earlier in the day you had caught a whiff of some ketchup, which was one of your favorite condiments, and immediately rushed to upchuck what you'd eaten for breakfast. Confusing though it was, you hadn't had much time to contemplate the reason behind the sudden illness because you were face-first into the porcelain throne. When you had finished, you rushed to the doctor to see what was wrong. Your doctor had, after the blood test was finished and the results came in, chuckled at how worried you were that you had some horrible disease. 

"_____, you're pregnant and in good health. I am fairly certain you won't be dying anytime soon," she had told you, holding your hand comfortingly. You smiled and nodded, thanking her profusely before you excitedly left for home. Your Fiance had mentioned some things about having children before, sparingly, though you figured that he'd be just as excited as you were. As you made it home, you could barely contain your excitement at the prospect of having a baby and getting married to a man that you absolutely adored. You came into the living room, giddy as ever as you plopped down next to your Fiance, Henry. 

"Hey babe, are you feeling better?" he asked, snaking an arm around your waist and pulling you close, kissing the top of your head. You nodded and smiled up at him, resting your head on his shoulder. You could feel the heat radiating on your cheeks, blood had begun rushing there after your doctor had told you about your little surprise. It felt nice though, a reminder that your heart was still beating and that you were still alive. 

"Henry, I have something to tell you," you started, shifting slightly as you sat. "W-we haven't really talked that much about it, but I am really excited, and I am just.......I..well, I'm pregnant," you stumbled over your words a little, but managed to get it out and smile up at him. Henry's expression was shock, and it stayed that way for a few moments before he pushed you away, standing up and walked towards the kitchen. As soon as he pushed you away, you became concerned and got up, and followed him into the kitchen. "Henry what's wrong?" you asked, recoiling when he roughly brushed your hand off of his shoulder. He turned to face you, his expression now of anger and disgust.

"Who the hell told you you could get pregnant?! I don't need a fucking baby right now, and I don't need some fat whore eating all my food!" he shouted at you, getting right up in your face. You cringed and backed away, your arms instinctively wrapping around your belly. You honestly could not believe what was coming out of his mouth, he had never acted this way before, and it was terrifying. How could this sweet-as-pie person, who you've known for more than three years, suddenly switch personalities and shout profanities at you? Tears were starting to form in your eyes as you backed up more, eventually backing up to a wall. You had started shaking once he got close enough to your trapped figure, shrinking back when he reached towards you. He growled and slapped you and made you fall to the ground. Your arms were still wrapped protectively around your belly, effectively protecting the little life inside of you. 

Henry huffed and left after he'd slapped you, slamming the door behind him. There were tears streaming down your face as you shakily stood, rubbing your belly softly. You knew you needed to leave, and you needed to leave quickly. He would be back, and you were not risking your precious baby's life over the 'love' you had felt for him, for that asshole. You quickly and shakily began to pack as much of your things as you could, and you only stopped to eat a small snack. As soon as you packed whatever you could fit in your car, you transfered all of your funds from the shared account between Henry and yourself, to your own. You needed money to survive on your own with a baby, and you had saved up a good amount for the wedding, which you were now using for moving away. Your father was a state trooper, and he had always told you that if your significant other ever hit you, you needed to leave and never look back. You followed his advice to the tee, now that it was actually relevant. 

You had called your mother and told her what had happened, and that you needed to stay at her house until you'd found an apartment. She was ecstatic about the pregnancy, furious about what Henry had said and done, and sympathetic all at the same time. She'd ushered you to her house as soon as you asked to stay over, and once you had gotten there, she hugged you and kissed your cheek, telling you over and over how much she and your father loved you. Eventually, you got settled in and immediately started to look for your own place. 

\-----

It had been roughly a month and a half of you constantly searching for your own place, before you stumbled upon a place that was absolutely perfect. At least for the moment. You loved your job, and it paid well enough, but you didn't make a six-figure salary. Which was fine for you, seeing as your job would probably never be a six-figure kind of job. You had found an apartment that was three bedrooms and two baths, and when you'd gone to actually tour it, you had fallen in love with it. It was quaint but big enough to raise a child in, and you had no qualms about living with the monsters who were residing there. 

The monsters had surfaced from Mt. Ebott nearly a year prior, and at the beginning, many people worried that they would try to hurt us. However, they proved to the majority of humanity that they were indeed kind and compassionate, and the fact that their kid ambassador, Frisk, was a human was compelling enough for most humans. Of course, there were still those assholes who hated the monsters for no good reason, but currently, many people were fine with monsters. 

You had absolutely no problems whatsoever with monsters, ever since you heard about them coming up from Mt. Ebott. You had actually been happy that they were able to be free instead of trapped underground as they had been before. It saddened you that so many people were cruel to them in the beginning, but you heard about their perseverance, and you rooted for them the whole way. You still were rooting for them, even now, and you didn't think you'd ever stop. 

Luckily for you, the price for the apartment was a fair price and you couldn't have been happier. You were ecstatic to move into your own place, and you had signed the papers immediately, having the proper amount on you for the first two months of payment. You had wanted to be prepared just in case, and you were glad that you were. You had gotten to your mother's house quickly after that, excitedly exclaiming that you'd found your own place and you needed to get your things packed up so you could move there as soon as possible. Your mother was very excited for you, and was only willing to let you go on the promise that she got to plan your baby shower. You agreed quickly, knowing that she would have fun with it and wishing that your father would have been there to see his grandchild. He would have been so proud of you, and you missed his warm hugs every day.

\-----

It was the day that you were moving into your new apartment, and you were giddy. You had a slight baby bump at this point and though it was not very noticeable yet, you were proud of it. Your mother had hired moving men to come and bring your things up to your apartment. You would have argued except your doctor told you not to be lifitng things that were more than ten pounds. You listened to her, and only brought up boxes of clothes and other lightweight things. You had saved one of the least heavy things for last, and had said farewells to your mother and the moving men. You picked up the last small box and got into the elevator, pressing the button to your floor. The elevator doors closed and you leaned back with a smile on your face. It was a good day, and you weren't about to let anything ruin that. 

Just as the doors were about to open to your floor, you heard someone shouting. You cocked your head to the side, trying to listen in to what this person was saying. Something about...spaghetti? You shook your head and stood, readying yourself to bring the final box into your new pad. However, once the doors opened you nearly fell down because of a whoosh that went right past you. You gasped and braced yourself, but you didn't fall. Instead, you were being held up fairly high in a near bone-crushing hold. "Please, put me down," you pleaded with whomever was holding you. They did so, and as they apologized, you cringed at how loud they were. 

"I AM SORRY HUMAN. I WAS CATCHING YOU BECAUSE YOU WERE FALLING DOWN," they said as you turned and looked at the culprit. You had to do a double take because the skeleton who was in front of you was rather large. Height wise of course. You smiled at the skeleton and shrugged. "Tibia honest, that's very sweet of you," you said, giggling at your own stupid joke. He let out an exasperated sigh and groaned. "SANS, THIS HUMAN IS JUST AS ANNOYING AS YOU WITH THE PUNS!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air. You couldn't help but laugh at the way he said it. Then you saw the other skeleton, who was far shorter, but also...wider than the other? You had no idea that skeletons could look this way, but you eventually chalked it up to the fact that they were monsters. 

The other skeleton, Sans you guess, chuckled and stuck his hand out to you. "Nice t'meet ya. That joke was pretty humerus," he stated, winking at you. You giggled again and shook his hand. Suddenly a whoopie cushion noise sounded. You were instantly doubled over in laughter, finding the whoopie cushion to be endlessly funny. You calmed down after a few moments and wiped the happy tears from your eyes. "Oh man, thank you for that. That was hilarious," you told him, grinning from ear to ear.

"My name is Sans, and that's my brother Papyrus," he told you after you'd calmed down. You opened your mouth to say something, when a sudden thought came to you. "Sans? Papyrus? Like....the fonts?" you asked aloud, curiosity getting the best of you. Sans shrugged and nodded slightly. "I guess. A lot of people have asked that question, actually. We still don't know what a font is," he told you, looking fairly confused. You 'Ohhed' and nodded, smiling graciously at them. "A font is a type of calligraphy, I guess you could say. It is a certain way people can write things. It is kind of like a type of handwriting. Except fonts are used on the computer," you explained, hoping that that would help them somewhat. "It is fairly comical now that I think about it. Comic Sans is a type of font that is fairly silly looking, and it has comic in the name. Papyrus is a rather large font that makes it look like everything that is written is being shouted," you explained aloud, mostly to yourself but you knew they could hear you. 

Sans thought about it and then nodded, grinning from ear to ear, or rather hole to hole. "I get it. Makes sense," he said, putting his han in his pockets and getting into a more relaxed pose. It looked like he was scanning you when he stopped at your chest for a moment. You blushed and tilted your head to the side. "Uh, bud, what are ya doin?" you asked, starting to feel slightly self-conscious. Your breasts were only going to get larger as the pregnancy went along, and if people were noticing something like that already, you would have to cover up more. You'd rather not do that. Sans snapped out of whatever reverie that he was in and a soft tint of blue grazed his cheekbones. Was he blushing? He cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck. "Eheh, sorry. I was uh...well I noticed your soul actually," he told you sheepishly. Then he noticed something and started curiously looking towards your belly. "Wha...wait. Why do you have two souls?" he asked, hesitantly curious. Your furrowed your bros and looked down until you understood what he was talking about. You couldn't help but laugh.

"That is because I'm pregnant. I have a baby human growing inside of me. It is only about two months along at this point, so it's still fairly underdeveloped, but in about seven more months it will get to the point where it will stop growing until I've pushed it out," you happily explained. You were very proud of your little baby, even though it had very little done with development at this point. Sans blushed more and nodded, scratching his skull. "Oh. Sorry about askin'. It's just that Pap and I haven't seen a pregnant human long enough to notice anything. Monster pregnancies are very different," he told you, looking up at you just as Papyrus decided to squeal and hug you gently, resting his skull on your belly. "OH SANS I HAVE ALWAYS WANTED TO SEE A BABY HUMAN!" he exclaimed excitedly. You laughed again and pat Papyrus' head softly. "Well, I live just over there, so if you guys want to see me you can come over whenever," you told them, inviting them over whenever they pleased. Papyrus seemed pleased by the answer, considering he just squealed out a 'WOWIE' and ran down the stairs giggling in gleeful mirth. You turned to Sans and smiled at him. "Do you guys live here?" you asked, curious about them now. Sans nodded and pointed to the door that was right across the hall from yours. "Yeah, over there actually," he said, grinning and shrugging. 

You and Sans talked a little more before you both decided you needed to be somewhere else. Sans had to go get Papyrus, and you needed to put the last box of stuff away. You said your goodbyes and you headed off, only a few steps from your apartment. After you had set the last box down in the designated room, you sighed and went to where your bed was, plopping down on it and curling up underneath the sheets and blankets that had already been made, and you fell asleep quickly, a smile on your face from how interesting the day had been, and the new friends that you had made. You wondered what tomorrow would bring.


	2. New Flames, Old Matches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An adventure with the skele-bros, and a meeting with an ex who deserves a good kick where the sun don't shine. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will most likely be some spelling errors, but hopefully not many. I will eventually get the chapters perfect regarding spelling errors, but not atm. Also, I just finished working on some math work, and it melted my brain. Thank you for the very sweet comments! It makes me happy that you guys care enough to leave them. :)

Waking up in a new home was an experience that you hadn't expected would happen anytime soon, so it was a culture shock when you'd woken up and had not been in bed with your now ex-fiance. The shock wore off soon, though, and you were happy that it had. Thinking about your ex was something that you'd been doing far too often, and it needed to stop. You had a new life now without him, and with your mother who loved you with all of her being. Plus, you had even met some new friends the day prior, and you were excited to hang out with them. They both seemed excited enough about your pregnancy that it wouldn't seem very strange to chill with them. Papyrus was especially excited about the baby, squealing about how he'd always wanted to see a baby human. It was absolutely adorable, and you figured that, despite his intimidating stature, he was a complete cinnamon bun who was too precious and innocent for this world. You could see it in his mannerisms, and it endeared you to no end. Sans was pretty adorable too when he had asked about why you'd had two souls instead of just one. They were both cute as the day was long and you were excited about becoming friends with them.

You got up and got ready for the day, first brushing your teeth and then showering, feeling fresh once you were done and dressed. You still had quite a lot of the money left over from your wedding fund, and you intended on spending quite a bit of it today on necessary baby things. Luckily you knew this part of town like the back of your hand, as your father had taken you on many of his patrols around the area. Not many crimes were committed in this area, and when there were, they weren't bad. Some petty theft was really all that had ever happened here, so your father hadn't been too concerned about your safety. He knew that it would be safe for you, or he wouldn't have taken you. You were eternally grateful for him, and you wished he could be here to help you. Unfortunately, he had passed away from a stroke a few weeks after you'd graduated from college, so he wouldn't be there to see his grandchildren, or to walk you down the isle when you got to that point. 

You hadn't realized that you had been crying until a very boisterous voice interrupted your thoughts. "HUMAN, WHY ARE YOU CRYING? DID I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, DO SOMETHING TO UPSET YOU?" Papyrus asked, genuinely concerned. You jumped a little at the sudden interruption, but quickly smiled at him and wiped away your tears. "Hello Papyrus. No, you didn't do anything wrong, I promise. I was just thinking of my Dad. He passed awhile ago and I still miss him a bunch," you explained, standing up from where you'd previously been sitting. You made your way over to the two skeletons and gave them each a welcoming hug. "What are you both up to today?" you asked after you hugged them, leaning back against a wall and smiling at them.

Papyrus started jumping up and down on the balls of his feet in excitement. He was practically buzzing. Sans chuckled and put his hands in his pockets after you'd hugged him. "Well, Papyrus wanted to kn-" he was interrupted by the ever excited Papyrus. "ARE YOU DOING ANYTHING TODAY HUMAN?! WE WOULD LIKE TO HANG OUT WITH YOU IF YOU WOULD ALSO LIKE THAT! WOULD YOU LIKE THAT?!" he asked quickly and loudly, putting both of his hands on either side of your face while he squealed his question at you. You laughed and patted his hands with your own, laughing harder at Sans' look of irritation. 

"Well, I was planning on going to the baby store. Would you guys like to come with me? I wouldn't mind having company. Honestly, company would be fantastic," you replied, grinning at each of them. They both nodded excitedly, though Papyrus was far more animated and dramatic than Sans. You gently pried Papyrus' hands off of your face as you went back to get your purse and phone.

As you were walking out of your room, you looked to make sure that your I.D. was still in your wallet, where it should be. It was, as always, and you suddenly thought of something. You hadn't ever told either of them your name. You felt rather dumb at that point, and your face flushed as you returned to where they were. Sans raised his brow bone at your red face, and you smiled sheepishly. "I totally forgot to tell you my name. I feel so dumb for not properly introducing myself. I'm _____," you introduced, chuckling softly at your own silliness. Sans and Papyrus both smiled and shrugged. "Eh, it's alright. Pap usually only calls humans human anyways, and I normally have nicknames for everyone. But, it's nice to meet you _____," Sans replied, smiling. "I VERY MUCH ENJOY YOUR NAME HUMAN, IT IS VERY PRETTY," Payprus told you happily, no hesitation whatsoever. You flushed at the comment and smiled shyly, gazing down at your shoes. "Thank you Papyrus. That's sweet of you to say," you thanked him, smiling up at him and Sans.

You perked up only a moment later, remembering where you were going. "Okay, well. To the baby store we go then!" you exclaimed, happy as ever to be buying some necessary things for the baby. Sans and Papyrus followed behind you as you all walked to the store. It wasnt very far away from where you were living now, which was nice because you didn't like driving all that much. It was nice at times, but you had motion sickness, and the pregnancy made it worse. The last time that you'd driven somewhere, you had to pull over to throw up.

When you all reached the store, the boys were both in awe at its size and at all of the curious things that were inside. Some of the stuff they recognized from some trash that had fallen into the underground, but most of it was new territory for them. You grinned at the curiosity they held towards the objects; Sans examining a crib that had some intricate artwork done on it, and Papyrus exclaiming about how small and cute the clothes were. It was endearing to see, and you couldn't help but gush over how adorable they were both being. Of course, you made sure that they couldn't hear you 'awwing' at them as they perused the shop.

You meandered over to Sans, patting your belly gently while looking over the crib he was studying. "That's pretty," you commented, smiling as he jumped a little at your sudden presence. Sans blushed a little and nodded, his grin ever present. "I haven't seen one of these before. Nothing like this ever dropped down under Mt. Ebott as trash, so I never got a chance to see one until now. What exactly is it?" he asked, curious. You grinned and looked over at the crib. "Its called a crib. They are normally made of sturdy wood or plastic, and they are beds for babies. A lot of them nowadays are convertible, so you don't have to buy headboards for a new bed as the child grows up. It's nice to have, since it saves money in the long-run," you explained to him, running your hand lightly over the frame of the crib. He nodded and looked back at the bed. "Are there any other kinds of beds for human babies?" he asked while looking over the crib once more. You smiled and grabbed his hand, nearly dragging him over to the bassinets and sleepers. You hadn't noticed that the blue blush grazing his cheeks had gotten a little brighter once you grabbed his hand.

Upon reaching your destination, you dropped Sans' hand so you could point at one of the bassinets. "Yeah, there are things like bassinets and sleepers. This is a bassinet. They are mainly used for babies who are newborns, up to a few months old. They try to mimic a mother's hold so that the baby can sleep on it's own comfortably. Most of the time though, swaddling a baby is the best thing to do. Basically you make a baby burrito with a little swaddling blanket, to keep them warm and feeling like they are still in their mom's arms," you explain animatedly, happy to be sharing your knowledge of the subject. It was not often that people asked you about many things, but when they did, it seemed that you were always a well of knowledge about it. Pregnancies and babies were something that you'd done quite a bit of research on through your life, so you knew quite a lot about it all. Sans nodded as you spoke, taking in every bit of information with intense fascination. He was a little disappointed that you'd let go of his hand, but he figured that it would probably seem weird to just want to hold your hand for no apparent reason. He had just met you yesterday, after all.

You continued to ramble on about sleepers and how they were also like a mother's arms to a baby, and how they all in some way calmed babies down and helped them sleep through the night. Sometimes, of course. You had done enough research to know that babies rarely ever slept peacefully through the night for at least the first few months, so you were all about swaddling and doing what you could do so that the baby would be happy and comfy without having to be in your arms 24/7. Eventually Papyrus had made his way towards you and Sans, and began listening to you ramble, occasionally butting in to ask questions like, "WHY ARE MOTHER ARMS SO IMPORTANT TO A BABY HUMAN?" or, "A BABY BURRITO? DOES THAT MEAN THAT HUMANS EAT THEIR CHILDREN?!" or even, "I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM NOW VERY CONFUSED. HUMAN, PLEASE EXPLAIN WHY BABY HUMANS MUST FEED SO OFTEN!"

You laughed at some of his questions, but answered them all happily anyways. Once you noticed the time, however, you stopped and groaned. It had been a couple hours already and you hadn't bought a thing yet. You'd been so wrapped up in explaining everything to the boys that you hadn't even looked at much. Papyrus asked why you groaned and you smiled at him. "It's been a few hours already and I haven't even gotten anything for the baby yet. But, Papyrus I have a mission for you, if you'll accept it," you told him mischievously. Papyrus gasped and accepted without hesitation, which caused you to giggle at his antics. "Alright, alright. Now, I need you to go on a scavenger hunt and find me these things," you told him as you placed a list of items in his hands. "OF COURSE HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL NOT FAIL IN THE HUNT FOR THE ITEMS. I SHALL BE BACK SOON," he exclaimed as he ran off to find whatever was on the list. You giggled again as he ran off, and turned to face Sans. "You, however, are coming with me. I need to get some furniture for the nursery, and I shan't do it all by myself," you told him as you grasped his hand again and walked towards the cribs again, this time taking your time to get there. You liked the feel of his hands. They were surprisingly comfortable and warm, despite him being just bones. You guessed it had something to do with magic, as when you'd first heard of the monsters coming up from beneath the mountain, they talked about magic quite often.

Sans followed behind you, holding your hand while blushing madly. Your hands were so soft to him, it felt like he was touching a cloud. It was a nice feeling and he wanted it to last a bit longer, so he threaded his fingers through yours, making you blush as well. He found your blush adorable and he couldn't stop the wide smile that graced his features. You smiled sheepishly and looked down a bit while walking, enjoying the feeling of holding hands like that. It kind of reminded you of how you and Henry were before the incident, but you didn't dwell on that for very long. It would only make you cry again, and you'd rather not ruin your fun day by thinking about the parasite.

\------

It had been another couple of hours worth of shopping, but you had managed to get nearly everything that you needed at the moment. Papyrus was very grandiose upon his return, as he had managed to find every single thing you'd had on the list. He was very proud of himself, and you made sure to voice how proud of him you were. He became so excited at that point that he wrapped his arms around your waist and hugged you, refusing to let go for at least a half an hour. You only smiled and pat his head softly, thanking him for being such a good helper today. He was pleased that you were proud of him, and he asked if you wouldn't mind reading him a bedtime story that night. You and Sans were both shocked, for different reasons, but you quickly agreed and told him that you felt honored for being chosen to read him a story.

He had eventually let you go, and after that you all continued shopping. You managed to get a crib, a changing table, some classic Winnie the Pooh themed items for the nursery, a rug, some pillows, a rocking chair, and a few other furniture items. You had made sure that they would be delivered to your apartment, because you knew you would not be able to haul all of that stuff up there on your own. Sans and Papyrus had both offered to help, but you politely declined because you hadn't wanted to impose on them. They eventually relented as you explained that it would be far more beneficial to have movers do it, so that you could all focus on setting up the nursery.

As you left the store with some bags, that Papyrus refused to let you carry yourself, you bumped into someone roughly, and your hand immediately went to your belly in a protective manner. You looked up to see Henry, looking like absolute shit. Your eyes widened and you took a step back, the skele-bros taking notice to your behavior and stopping near you, but not too close. Henry raised his hand to touch you and you flinched back, holding your arms closer to your stomach. He looked deflated and let out a pathetic whimper. "_____ please babe. I'm so sorry for hitting you, I wasn't thinking clearly. I..I wasn't in my right mind. Please babe, I need you in my life. You're my whole world, my everything," he pleaded with you, stepping closer as you stepped back. You shook your head and stepped closer to Sans, who was closer to you than Pap was. "No! You hit me, and I know better than to go back to someone who is abusive," you told him. You had never known your father to be wrong about situations like these, and he wasn't wrong this time either.

Henry hadn't liked that answer, and within seconds, he had smacked you across the face. Your face whipped to the side from the contact and your eyes watered. You made sure to keep your arms around your stomach, just in case he decided to try and hit you there. "You pathetic pile of shit! What kind of a fiancee are you?! You come back or so help me god I will end that fucking thing growing inside of you!" he screeched at you, getting ready to hit you again. However, before he could, he was flung back quite a bit aways from you. You gasped as your eyes widened. You turned to Sans to see that a cyan glow was permeating his right eye socket while his left was pitch black. Usually, there were white pinpricks that were in the otherwise dark sockets, though this time they seemed to be missing. His hand was surrounded in a mist that matched the color of his glowing eye socket, and he looked pissed as all hell. "You mess with _____ again, Y O UR E GU N NA HA VE A B A D TI M E," he growled, stepping in front of you and using his magic to fling Henry across the road onto the other sidewalk. Once the immediate threat was gone, Sans lost his pissed off mood and he turned back to face you, concern on his face. His eye was no longer glowing, and his white pinpricks had returned. He wrapped his arms around you and rubbed your back as you clung to his jacket while silently crying. You didn't want to bring any attention to yourself, so you just buried you face into his jacket while you cried, thanking all the gods that he had been there. Normally, you'd have had Henry begging for mercy, but you didn't want to do something that would jeopardize your pregnancy, such as kicking someone's ass. You admit, you could have done a little more than just stand there and take it, but it was as though you froze up whenever he came near you, and you couldn't seem to do anything in defense, other than protecting your unborn child.

Sans sighed and continued to rub your back, hoping that it was helping to sooth you. When he saw that man slap you, he instantly took Papyrus home so that he wouldn't need to see what happened next, no matter if it was horrific or not. He popped back next to you right before that asshole hit you again, and he immediately flung him away. In his eyes, you were to be protected at all costs. You had a small, fragile human inside of you that needed protection and Sans was more than willing to give you and the baby that protection. You hadn't talked about how he and his brother were monsters, hadn't given them a disgusted look, hadn't even said a mean word in the whole time you'd known them. Despite the fact that it hadn't been very long since you'd met them, you had been exceedingly kind to them. He hadn't seen that in many humans, and he was pleasantly surprised that he'd met such a sweet woman who was now his neighbor. You were more than worth protection in his eyes, and he would do whatever he could to make sure you and the baby were safe.

You were eternally grateful that Sans was there, and when you pulled away from him, a few stray tears still lingering, you looked around and noticed Papyrus wasn't around any longer. "Sans, w-where is Pap?" you asked him, curious about where he'd gone off to. Sans smiled and held your hand as you pulled away. "I took him home. I know quite a few shortcuts," he told you, urging you to walk home with him. You looked confused, as you knew this part of town like the back of your hand, and you knew for a fact that there were no shortcuts that would get Papyrus home that quickly. "But...t-there's no shortcut that quick," you mumbled, sniffling and rubbing your nose because it had started to itch. Sans chuckled and opened a portal to show you what he'd meant. Your mouth was an 'O' at that point and you quickly shut it and nodded, giving him a small smile. "I get it. Magic," you said, walking with him towards home. He closed the portal quickly, as he didn't want anyone else to attempt to go through it, and walked with you.

Once you reached home, and Sans opened the door to his apartment, Papyrus came rushing over. "HUMAN ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! THAT MEAN HUMAN HIT YOU! WHY DID HE DO THAT? IS THE TINY HUMAN OKAY?" he asked rapid-fire, not breaking his speech until you hugged him gently. "It's okay Pap. I'm okay and the baby is okay. I promise. He was just being a big ol' meanie pants, and we don't need to worry about him, okay?" you told him, comforting him effortlessly. Your mother had always told you that you would be a great mother, and this only proved that point further. It was easy for you to calm down Papyrus in a few words, and you were ready to just go home and sleep for awhile. Today had been far more exciting than you'd imagined it being, and you were tuckered out. However, you still needed to eat. After Papyrus calmed down, he seemed just as tired as you were, and he sluggishly walked towards him room. "HUMAN IT IS TIME FOR ME TO SLEEP. CAN YOU READ ME A STORY NOW?" he asked as he walked into his room. You chuckled and followed behind him, happy to read him a story.

Sans followed behind you and simply leaned against one of the walls as you sat down after tucking Papyrus in. You'd sat down near him on his bed and you asked what he would like to hear. He thought for a few moments before asking you, "HUMAN, WOULD YOU TELL ME A STORY INSTEAD OF READING ONE?" You smiled and nodded, getting yourself comfy so you could tell him. You thought about it before grinning and rubbing your belly. "Have you heard the story of a poor woman who fell in love with a beast?" you asked, and Papyrus shook his head no. You giggled and sighed happily. "Well, I am about to tell you one of my favorite stories. We begin in a small town in a country called France. There was a young girl, about nineteen years old, who had moved to this small town with her father, an inventor, a few years prior. It was a very small town, and not many people lived there. So very few lived there, in fact, that everyone knew everyone. It was quaint, but the young girl wanted much more. She loved her father very much, and though she dreamed of moving away to experience more adventures, she stayed put because her father was old and weak," you began, and continued until you noticed that Papyrus had fallen asleep. You stopped at the part where Belle had just left in search for her father, and you decided to continue the story tomorrow night, if he wanted you to.

You got up from the bed carefully, so as not to disturb Papyrus as he slept, and you made your way out of the room, gently closing the door behind you. You briefly noticed Sans leave the room somewhere during Gaston's little spiel, and you'd decided to go off in search for him. You found him lounging on his couch in the living room, and you plopped down next to him, smiling at him. "Was the story not to your liking?" you asked, curious as to why he'd left. Sans shook his head and smiled at you. "I actually liked it. Uh...if it wouldn't be too weird, would ya mind tellin me the whole thing?" he asked you and you nodded happily. You picked up where he'd left, and continued your story from there. By the time you'd finished, you noticed Sans had also fallen asleep. At least, he had made it through the whole story. You smiled and got up gently, careful not to wake him. You went over to your apartment and got a pillow and blanket, as you didn't want to invade their privacy by searching for those in their apartment. You got what you needed and headed back over, seeing Sans still snoozing on the couch. You put the pillow down at one end and gently pushed Sans over so he was laying down instead of sitting upright. No matter who you were, that was not a comfortable position to sleep in. After he was laying down, you placed the blanket over him and left a note in your naturally elegant handwriting. You'd told him he looked a little bone-tired after your story, so you got him a pillow and blanket to snooze with until the next day. With the note finished, and your little mission accomplished, you left their apartment and headed to yours, closing the door behind you and going to your bed, plopping down and curling up like the previous night, already fast asleep in minutes. If today was interesting, you wondered how the next day would go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have any feedback, don't hesitate to leave some.


	3. Cozy Fires, Lilting Lullabys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of creating the nursery has finally arrived! What shenanigans will the skele-bros get up to this time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my lordy me thank you all for the sweet comments. i know I've taken an actual decade to write this, but I graduated high school and I should have quite a bit more free time on my hands now. Which is good, because i know you guys really like this story.

Waking to the smell of butterscotch and cinnamon was not something that you were expecting, although not necessarily a bad thing. Sitting up, you stretched your arms above your head and yawned, getting as much of the drowsiness out of your system as you could at the moment. As soon as you finished waking yourself up, you got dressed into some paint-stained clothing so you wouldn't ruin anything while painting the nursery. 

Walking out of your room, the smell of butterscotch and cinnamon became increasingly prominant. You were fairly certain that you hadn't purchased any butterscotch for your new place, so it became a mystery that needed to be solved. You walked into your kitchen and gasped in shock. There, in an adorable white lace apron, stood a goat woman. You recognized her as one of the monsters to help break down the barrier. She'd been interviewed several times by several different news outlets, and every time it had gone viral. 

The goat woman turned suddenly at your gasp and gasped herself. "Oh dear, my apologies. I had no intentions of startling you," she apologized, smoothing down her apron. You regained your composure fairly quickly, and smiled kindly at her, shaking your head. 

"No, no. You didn't startle me too badly. I just wasn't expecting one of the most influential people I know to be in my apartment. And baking, no less. It smells terrific by the way. I'm _____, it's nice to meet you," you gushed, not wanting her to think negatively of you. You'd seen most of her interviews, and you readily agreed to many of her thoughts and views. 

She giggled and grinned at you, blushing lightly at the compliments. "Oh please dear, I am not that important. Oh! You like butterscotch-cinnamon pie then? How wonderful! Sans and Papyrus told me of you, and how you were kind to them, and other monsters. I just had to come and meet you. My name is Toriel. You can just call me Tori. It's nice to meet you as well, _____," Toriel responded, grinning from ear to ear. 

You couldn't believe what you just heard. Sans and Paps had spoken to her about you? You felt so honored and giddy at the thought, and also suddenly remembered that you were creating your nursery today. You needed to go and fetch Sans and Paps so they could help, like they said they would. "That's very sweet of them, I adore them, honestly. I need to go and fetch them for our project today. I'll be right back," you spoke as you waved at her, exiting your apartment and going across the hall to theirs. You went to knock but Sans opened the door before you could. 

He grinned and side hugged you while simultaniously moving you out of the way of the incoming Papyrus. You thanked him and he simply shrugged. "No biggie. Paps is just really eager to get started today. Me too, actually. I've never seen a nursery before," he responded, smiling sheepishly. You chuckled and patted his shoulder. 

"Well, I hope you guys don't mind the possibility of getting your clothes dirty. We are going to paint a little bit, and then when it's all dry we can start moving stuff in here. Oh! And Toriel is making butterscotch-cinnamon pie," you told Sans while you both walked into your apartment. Papyrus had already barreled his way through and was now seated at your dining table. Toriel was smiling and handing Papyrus a piece of the pie, which he gladly accepted. You sat beside him, and Sans sat beside you. Toriel gave the both of you a slice of pie as well, and you eagerly dug in after giving her your thanks. The pie was absolutely delicious, and it felt like heaven in your belly. You could tell that the baby liked it as well, judging by how not-nauseus you were. 

Sans said his thanks as well before gingerly eating the pie slice. You noticed and were curious, as he had said previously that he didn't really eat much. Except for ketchup, of course. 

Toriel sat down and ate her own slice of pie. She kept glancing up to look at you, as if she was watching through cautious eyes. You simply smiled at her, hoping it would convey your geniuine happiness at having the monsters around. It seemed to work, seeing as she smiled back and then continued to eat her pie slice. Eventually she looked up at you again, this time with curiosity. "So, _____, what exactly is this project that you are involving these two in?" She asked, looking at you curiously. 

You giggled and patted your belly gently. "They are helping me to get my nursery up and running. I've got a little one on the way, and they offered to help with the heavy lifting," you answered, rubbing your tummy happily. Every time you thought about your little one you became giddy and inexplicably happy. It was your little miracle and you were very grateful for him or her. 

Toriel gasped and grinned, obviously happy for you. "Oh congratulations dear, that is wonderful news! It is always exciting when becoming a mother. It was for me, that's for sure. Those were happier times, and I am grateful for them. If I can be of any help, please let me know," she gushed, excited that you were excited, and excited for the baby. Your giddy laugh rang through the apartment and you nodded. 

"Of course you can help, Torie, I'd love if you did. I definitely need some guidance with the design part," you told her, grinning from ear to ear with joy. In that moment, you felt loved and overjoyed, and you wouldn't have had it any other way. This felt like the beginnings of a little family, and it completely overran the thoughts you'd had about Henry. 

After you had all finished your pie, you got up and headed to the nursery room, making sure they followed where you were going. It was a decently sized room and you had already put some of the paint cans in there. You had brought some pencils in too so that you could draw out a mural for the room. You and Torie conversed and tossed ideas back and forth about what the mural should be, and Sans and Papyrus got the room ready for painting. 

You and Toriel soon came to an agreement about the mural, deciding that a cute forest, with yellow and green hues, Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Piglet, and Eyeore all sat on a log, and the quote, 'Sometimes the Smallest Things Take Up the Most Room in Your Heart' was the best option. Once you figured it out, you both began sketching it out, and with some help from Sans and Paps, the entire mural was finished in only a few hours. Honestly, you had figured it would take about three days total, but you were definitely wrong. You didn't mind though, because the quicker it got finished, the better. 

\------------

While you guys waited for the paint to dry, which took a while, you all went to the little park near the apartments. It was a nice little park, and it was perfect for taking little kids to. You could see yourself taking your son or daughter here to play, and it made you happy to think of those things. Sure, their father, AKA sperm donor, wouldn't be there, but that was okay. They had Sans and Paps and Toriel. That was a perfect little family all on it's own. 

Toriel and Papyrus went to play on the playground while you and Sans sat on a bench. He gently nudged you and smiled, a slight blue tint on his cheeks. "Thanks for the note. Tibia-honest, it was pretty humerous," he chuckled. You giggled, having forgot that you left him a note with a joke on it the previous night. 

"You're welcome Sans. Did you like the story?" You asked him, curious. The Beauty and the Beast was one of your favorite stories, and you hoped that he liked how you told it. He nodded and leaned back, lounging on the bench. 

"Yeah, it was interesting. I was unaware that humans could fall in love with monsters like that," he replied, looking off into the distance. He was thinking about how that story related to you, and then his thoughts went to how it felt to hold your hand the day before at the baby shop. He recalled how holding your hand sent tingles through his bones, and it made him inherently happy. He had seen your soul, and it was so pure and full of love, it was a beautiful aquamarine. It was dark in some spots but he guessed it was because of that man who had hurt you. Your baby's soul was a pure, iridescent white because it had yet to really form. However, Sans felt as though it would form its true soul near the end of the pregnancy. 

Sans gazed at you while you were watching Toriel and Paps, and his only thoughts were in how badly he wished to hold you. He felt it dead set in his bones, the primal need to hold you and protect you. It had only truly surfaced when your ex had smacked you across the face, though it had not gone away since. He had felt a strange, foreign feeling when he read your note once he awoke. It was adorable, and he'd loved it immensely, and he felt giddy while holding and reading it. Sans had never felt like this before, at all. He had no idea what he was feeling, but he guessed it was most likely a good feeling, whatever it was. It felt nearly similar to when he saw his first sunset, and sunrise. 

You turned back to see Sans lost in thought, and wondered what he could be thinking about. You smiled and waved a hand in front of him. "Sans? Hey bud, you okay?" You asked, curiosity filling you as he came out of whatever reverie he had been in. He just smiled and shook his head, telling you it was nothing bad. You shrugged and left it at that. You didn't want to push him, especially when it was something he was unwilling to talk about. 

You gently took ahold of his hand and threaded your fingers through his bony ones. You honestly had loved how it had felt holding his hand the day before, and you had wanted to again since you had seen him earlier in the morning. When he gave you that side hug, butterflies had erupted in your tummy, and you didn't know why. Those butterflies came back right when you started holding his hand again and it felt...magical. 

Both of you had blushes spread across your cheeks, though neither of you seemed to notice. You sat in comfortable silence, with the occasional shout of, "I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL PUSH TORIEL ON THE SWING AND I WILL BE VICTORIOUS," "WHY IS THIS SLIDE ALL SWIRLY?!" and, "TORIEL, DO NOT GO ONTO THAT BRIDGE. THE OTHER SMALL HUMANS HAVE SPOKEN OF A THING CALLED LAVA AND IT DOES NOT SOUND SAFE!" 

You laughed a lot at the last one. Papyrus was just so adorable, and you couldn't help but get caught up in all of his fantastical mirth. It was most definitely contagious, and you were shouting some things over to him for him to go on and on about. Watching him rant-shout about why there should be big bulbous monsters in the water instead of sharks was fairly amusing, and you and Sans were dying of laughter. You had to stop before you hurt yourself or the baby, so Sans took you over to the pond area. Thankfully you quickly calmed down, and turned to look at him, all the while still holding his hand. 

You had such a strange, yet strong urge to kiss him, but you hesitated because you didn't know how you'd be able to. Were you just going to kiss his teeth? Would be be able to kiss you back? Why are you even thinking about kissing him? You honestly had no idea about any of those questions, but you wanted to kiss him anyhow. 

Sans must have sensed what you wanted, because he just chuckled, tilted your chin up slightly and leaned in to kiss you. You were shocked but happy at the same time, and when he reached you, it was lips that greeted your own. They felt a little strange, but you had to assume that it was the magic that these monsters had. You closed your eyes and kissed him back, no longer hesitant about kissing him. 

The kiss was short, but full of emotion, and it was nothing shy of amazing. At the exact moment that your lips connected, you felt something in your chest just burst with an extreme sense of belonging and safety and home and love. It was not something you had ever felt before, and it terrified and amazed you all at once. 

Sans had felt the same thing, and when you both pulled back, he couldn't help but just stare at you. He was shocked and overwhelmed at once. He could feel what your soul was doing, and he felt some of your soul latch on to his. He could feel everything you had felt, and he was able to feel your confusion and uncertainty. He quickly snapped out of it and hugged you, wrapping you in his arms protectively and lovingly. He knew that you didn't understand what had just occured, and he was more than willing to explain it to you. But he wanted you to finish the nursery first, and then he would. "Lets talk about this once we finish the nursery, okay?" He suggested, and you nodded, wanting to know what had just occured. 

You thought you were able to feel some of Sans' emotions, but you weren't sure that they weren't your own. 

\-----------

Luckily the movers from the store had brought all of your baby stuff up, and now it was ready to go. They had even prebuilt it all. Which was nice. 

You went into the room to check if it had all dried, and indeed it had. You were now able to put all of the furniture into the room, and though you had Sans and Paps carry and place all of the big stuff, you got some stuff too. Of course, you were only able to carry a few things, but you still helped. 

Toriel had to leave right when you guys had decided to go back to the apartments, so you said your goodbyes and Toriel promised to come back and with Frisk as well. You had heard of Frisk as well, what with the interviews and that they were always with Toriel. You told her you'd be happy to have her and Frisk over. She left with the biggest grin you'd ever seen in your life, and it made you glad to see that you had made her happy. 

\-------------

Once you guys had finished the nursery, and you had cried a little at how beautiful it was, you had told Paps the rest of the story from the night before and he had gone to sleep almost instantly. 

You walked back into your apartment, where Sans was sitting on your couch. You plopped down beside him and turned to face him, gently grasping one of his hands. "Sans, can we please talk about what happened?" You asked him, scooting closer. 

Sans nodded and turned to face you, bringing your hand up to his face and kissing it. "Alright, first of all, the reason I have lips is because of my magic. Secondly, what happened was...yoursoulmergedwithminebecausewehavecompatiblesouls," he spoke quickly, blue splashed across his face. You gave him a confused and flustered look, and he sighed, hesitating before re-speaking the words. 

"Your soul merged with mine because we have compatible souls. Which happens extremely rarely between humans and monsters. I haven't ever heard of it happening before," he explained, looking down at the ground sheepishly. 

You were in shock, to say the least, as you thought about what that meant. Although, you honestly had no clue. "What..what does that mean? What happens now? What about the baby?" You asked him rapid-fire. He placed both of his hands on either side of your face and smiled at you to help calm you down. 

"Everything is fine, okay? This doesnt affect the baby, everything is alright with that. We will just be able to feel each other's emotions, we can sense when each other is feeling unsafe or unhappy, and that's about all I know. I only know that because I can do that right now. I don't know what else is going to happen, but I feel like we should just stay together for awhile to see what happens," he explained and suggested, kissing your forehead. 

You nodded in agreement, and hugged him. It was still too soon for you to really commit yourself to an actual relationship, but you were willing to do a trial period to see how well you guys do together. So far, it's going well. But time will tell. 

Sans spent the night at your place as you both snuggled up under the covers on your bed. You felt safe, and at home in his arms, which is something you hadn't ever felt with Henry. Hopefully tomorrow would be an interesting day.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that. Feedback is always appreciated :) Thanks!


End file.
